Tetlan Eolaa
Tetlan Eolaa is the civilised species that originated from and inhabits the planet of Eol. The social nature of the species has led to increased emigration and scattering which resulted in the species becoming endangered. Physiology Theropod in their body structure, Eolen are lean, hollow-boned creatures with a body built for speed and flight. Their skin is typically within the range of light tan, to brown, though the Eolen of the shady half of the planet typically have skin that is murky brown, to lavender, to porcelain. Their “hair” is not truly hair, but instead thin, flexible feathers that can be managed as such. The colours of the feathers change readily, typically in response to the individual’s environment. The change in colour is slow, however it can be hastened under stress. They lack antennae as a survival mechanism, though rarely, traces of the antennae gene can be found in the population, manifesting as 2-4 feathery, upright antennae that are largely vestigial. Their eyes are adapted to both high and low-light vision. Eolen eyes also change colour, though less readily than their hair. The colour is often dependent on the calli they live in. Eolen are omnivores, focusing primarily on fish and fruits as their main diet. Their teeth are smaller and serrated, but their bite strength is lacking. They are, however, capable of biting and tearing very quickly. Their lower jaw holds their main biting teeth, which are dual-pointed. The frontal point faces slightly forward while the other is curled backwards. This is so they can ‘hook in’ to their prey. On their top jaw is two sharp, conical teeth with a mild neurotoxin. This toxin is enough to kill a fish or other small animal, but would only induce slight paralysis or tingling in larger or resistant creatures. Eolen hands are quite different than Ixalen. While they do consist of four fingers, only two are of use. The thumb has a moderately sized hooked, non-retractable claw, as does the extended pointer finger. The other two, however, have become vestigial and are typically under/between feathers. They do have less-developed and less-sensitive pads on the heel of their hand, and the final joint of each of their fingers. From their pointer finger to their elbow, it is feathered wings. On their elbow is a spike about 4 inches long. From their elbow to just under their rib cage is a stretchy, smooth-textured membrane. Similar to their hair, their wing feathers and membrane change colours. Reproduction Just like their sister species, Eolen are monomorphic and hermaphroditic. They are capable of both live births and egg-laying, depending on their partner’s species. Between Eolen, however, they are oviparous and stick with eggs. Their mating cycle is significantly shorter than their Ixalen cousins. Every 20 days, they are fully fertile for approximately 7 days. This week-long period is where their sex drive is active, otherwise they’ll be relatively avoidant. Gestation lasts about 8 weeks, which they will show by being increasingly sedentary. They lay clutches of about 2-5 eggs, which will only hatch if incubated after about 30 days. If not incubated, the egg will not hatch and will instead rot. Eolen genetics are fairly versatile, resulting in plenty of hybridisation potential. Designed to fix mutations, missing genes, and other abnormalities, Eolen hybrid genes have the drawback of rendering their carriers infertile and sensitive to light and temperature. While they do require more accommodations, they can be self-sufficient. Behaviour Eolen are generally flighty creatures, and an individual will easily turn and flee from any threat it sees. They typically hunt and look for fruit in the day and night, but sleep at dusk and dawn. They are very social creatures, and will usually hunt in groups of at least four. They aren’t too adept at hunting individually, and typically only gather fruit on an individual level, but will never fish on their own. This is due to their dependence on pack behaviour to pick fish. The term for a small group of Eolen is also a hilpia though it comprises of about 2-12 members. These are typically familial, or may be formed out of hardship and proximity. A third is when an Eolen has not yet joined a calli, though groups of this type are given the name quimonii. The larger, enduring group for Eolen is called a calli. These groups usually have restrictions on who is allowed to be a member. Currently, there are six recognised calli. They tend to hold a large expanse of territory with some small settlements, though the majority of members tend to live in the same interconnected underground chambers. While they are close to those within the same calli, they tend to take on a competitive mindset, making the calli very independent on one another. They tend to keep all hunting, weaponmaking, and childrearing in the calli. Due to the gated nature of their community, new members are allowed to enter should they pass the calli’s criteria. Named Eolen * Cetl'yoalii * Citlal'quimo * Lachino'ontla * Polo'tlil * Tlil'anqui * Tlil'xapo * Tona'coco Category:Lore Category:Eol